1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing system and in particular, the field of processing data within data processing systems. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to the field of entertainment and simulation applications utilizing data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of computer technology, some of the most lucrative and popular applications include video games and simulations. With each successive generation of computer hardware, video game and simulation developers seek to generate a progressively more immersive gaming and/or simulation experience for the user.